The Story of the Two Outcasts
by Sailor Otaku
Summary: Kaoru was an outcast, and had a low self-esteem. Kenshin was unnoticed. Will their paths meet? Give it a chance! You might like it! Has Fluff
1. The Two Outcasts

This is for all you outcasts out there! I am an outcast at school, so I know how you feel. Some of Kaoru's "school personality" is from me. And I hope that all you outcast make a wish before you read this story. No guarantees that it will come true, though. But I hope it does! 1......2.........3............MAKE A WISH!  
  
Here's the story.  
  
Chapter 1: "The Two Outcasts"  
  
Kaoru was a freshman in high-school. She had a delinquent little brother, Yahiko. Her parents had recently died in a terrible car crash. And she just got an after-school job, and it was terrible. Life was hell for her. At school, she was never really noticed, but she liked it that way, no one to give her any crap.  
  
She was always told that she was ugly (or at least her little brother called her that). Her best and only friend, Misao, always tried to encourage her. At school, she wore her hair down, to hide her face in it. She was shy, and didn't talk to any body, but Misao, that is, she was shy at school, when she came home she was herself. (a/n: I'm quiet at school, but when I come home, I can't stop, for hiding it in for so long.)  
  
Today was a regular day at school, and she wished it was over before she even got there. She didn't mind being an outcast, oh no, she would rather be an outcast than popular anytime and any day. It was just all the stress; she couldn't take the new schedule:  
Wake up  
Get ready  
Go to school  
Go to work  
Do homework  
Take care of brother.  
  
She already knew that she wasn't going to like it. She arrived at school after that thought of her schedule.  
  
Same old people, same old attitudes. Some freshmen hanged out with the sophomore, juniors and seniors and pretended that they were cool and nice by saying "hi" to everyone they knew, even if they were outcasts.  
  
"Hi Kaoru!" some of them said in the most annoying voice.  
  
Kaoru wished that she was invisible, she gave them an irritated smile and gave a little wave and above a whisper said "hi."  
  
"Hi Kaoru!" now, this voice was not annoying, for it was Misao.  
  
"Hey, Misao!" Kaoru said cheerfully, for she was that only person she looked forward to see at school, "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good, you?" was her cheerful replied.  
  
"Same as always."  
  
The bell ringed, and everyone walked in the building, and got to class. Kaoru did her usual thing, got ready to not talk, she rarely ever smiled, there was nothing to smile about.  
  
Misao, on the other hand, always had a smile on her face. She couldn't let anything get her down for more than 15 minutes. She'd always find a way to be cheerful again, for that was her greatest virtue.  
  
Kaoru was bored to death in her first class, but she caught someone talking about her, which wasn't usual, unless they were making-fun of someone. The boy who was talking about her was right next to her, he probably said that purposely.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"OMG! She talks and curses!" exclaimed the boy, whose name just so happened to be Hikaru.  
  
"Yea and I come with my own batteries too." she said, that shut him up.  
  
Kaoru ignored her question and turned her attention back on the class. But she still heard them whisper:  
  
"Hey, Nishiwaki, Kaoru can talk."  
  
She hated that, she wasn't mute! She continued to listen.  
  
"Really?" was the reply, Nishiwaki turned around and told Kaoru to talk.  
  
"Why?" was her simple reply, they couldn't be mad, for she did talk.  
  
Nishiwaki and Hikaru were about to say something, but the bell rang. Kaoru gladly picked up her books and left to her next class.  
  
At break, Misao said she had to tell Kaoru something.  
  
"See that boy over there?" asked Misao cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Yes," answered Kaoru looking at the boy with black hair, blue eyes and a sad look on his face.  
  
"I have a crush on him," whispered Misao, turning red.  
  
"Really?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Misao nodded, and Kaoru smiled. Kaoru suddenly caught a glimpse of red hair in the corner of her eye, she turned to look, but whoever it was it was gone.  
  
"So," Kaoru started a conversation, "Who is he?"  
  
"He's Aoshi Shinomori, he's in 4 of my classes, but he's very, very quiet." Misao answered dreamily.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her friend's dreamily look. But Misao soon snapped out of her dreamy look, because he had looked her way.  
  
"So, uh, Kaoru," Misao said trying to get rid of the other subject, "Are you working today?"  
  
"No, actually," Kaoru said gladly, "I have a day off."  
  
"Good!" said Misao going back into her happy state, "Maybe I can come over, that is if we don't have a lot of homework."  
  
"Sure," Kaoru nodded.  
  
As the day went through, Kaoru found it impossible for Misao to come over because of the homework. School was finally over, though.  
  
"Bye, Misao," said Kaoru carrying her heavy books.  
  
"Bye, Kaoru," said Misao, "maybe when we're done I come over."  
  
"If I EVER finish," said Kaoru looking at her books.  
  
"Be positive," said Misao, "And you will."  
  
Kaoru nodded and they both took off in different directions.  
  
'I wish these books weren't so heavy,' Kaoru sighed.  
  
Just then, Kaoru tripped and her book went everywhere. "Damn!" she cursed.  
  
"Oh, do you need help Miss?" said a voice behind her.  
  
"No, thank you, I got it," she said thinking in was another popular kid trying to act like the nicest and coolest again. Kaoru was missing one book, she was looking when the book appeared in front of her.  
  
"I think you do need help," said the boy smiling.  
  
Kaoru hadn't seen him before; he had a vertical scar on his left cheek and red hair, red hair?! That was the person she saw earlier!  
  
"You go to my school don't you?!" Kaoru asked excited that someone other than Misao was being nice to her.  
  
"Well, that's a first, no ever has ever noticed I go there," said the boy, "except Sanosuke."  
  
"I saw you earlier," Kaoru said.  
  
"Oh, I see," he replied, "Are you sure you don't need help?"  
  
"Help if you'd like," she said, "they're rather heavy."  
  
"That's ok," he said smiling while picking up some of her books, "I'm helping a damsel in distress."  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Lead the way," he said ready to follow.  
  
"This way," she started walking, a question roamed in her mind, so she asked it, "What's your name, and how'd you get that 'scar'? Not to be rude or anything."  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Himura Kenshin. And you're not being rude, not to me. I got it in a fight, sorta like. I was helping a girl named Tomoe by defending her, and the guy that was bullying her had a ring on and he punched me, creating my vertical line."  
  
"How mean that is! I swear! These boys and their silly arrogance! How dare they pick on girls! Oh, and my name is Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Kaoru," he repeated, "That's a pretty name."  
  
Kaoru blushed, "Thanks. I'm glad that there are people in my school like you."  
  
"I'm glad that they are people like you in my school, I'm glad you're not scared of me."  
  
"Is that why you're not popular?! I mean, you're nice, isn't that enough for you to have friends! Geez...................One flaw! Just one flaw and they reject you!"  
  
"Calm down," Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," she said, "I have a quick temper."  
  
"It's ok," he said, "Do you wish to be popular?"  
  
"Oh, Heck no!" she said, "I won't want to be someone who judges other people by how they look."  
  
"I'm glad of that," he quietly said.  
  
"Well, here we are!" answered Kaoru stopping in front of her house, "Thank you very much for helping me."  
  
"You're Welcome," Kenshin said noticing her house, "Ah, so you have a dojo?"  
  
"Yes," Kaoru replied, "My father was a master of kendo, and taught me some, but I'm getting a little rusty since I don't practice often."  
  
"Oh, I see, too busy, huh? Well, I must be going," he said giving her, her books, "Bye, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru blushed, no ever said that her name was pretty or said her name in that respect, "Good-bye, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin walked away carrying his books. Kaoru watched him walk away, still blushing. She sighed. 'I probably won't see him again.' She thought sadly. And left to start on her homework.  
  
************  
  
Kenshin was walking happily home when he realized that was carrying an extra book. 'This must be Kaoru-dono's.' He thought and turned to go give the book back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok! That's it for Chapter 1! I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Can you please tell me if the Japanese word for ugly is "Busu"? Thanks. I'll try and update soon. (If you review for me ^_^) Well, that's all for now, until next time  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Kenshin to the Rescue

Well, I'm back, thanks for reviewing. And I agree, I rather be an outcast than popular! (and I've an outcast since I was in Kindergarten ^_~) Anyway, has your wish come true yet? Well, if it hasn't, I hope it comes true very soon. Ok! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Kenshin to the Rescue!"  
  
Kaoru was waiting for her brother Yahiko to get home, but while she was waiting why not start some of her long homework? She went to grab the first assignment when she saw that one of her books was missing. She was about to get up and look for it when she heard a scream.  
  
"KAORU!" yelled a familiar voice (or to Kaoru it is), "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru gasped "Yahiko!" She grabbed the bokken that she kept in the house and ran outside.  
  
Two men were chasing Yahiko, who was running toward the house. One of the men caught Yahiko buy the collar.  
  
"Ah, gotcha'!" said the man who was holding Yahiko by the collar, "What should we do to this little punk who was spying on us, Kibano?"  
  
"I wasn't spying on you!" Yahiko said truthfully, "I was walking home, you drunks!" Everything might have been fine if Yahiko didn't call them "drunks".  
  
"Why, you little...............! Beat 'em, Kibano!" said the man.  
  
"No problem, Kakashi!" said the man named Kibano, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Yahiko was scared but didn't want to show it, so he shut his eyes and got ready for the upcoming pain, when he heard his sister coming to the rescue.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she said as she charged for Kakashi's left arm. When she hit his arm, he had dropped Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko! Hurry! Get inside!" Kaoru said pushing him to the door. But right as she pushed him a second time, Kakashi grabbed her left arm with his good arm and pulled her up, and she dropped her bokken behind Kibano.  
  
Yahiko looked at her as if he didn't know whether to go in or help her out, but she soon answered his question by saying "Go!" and he ran into the house.  
  
"You'll pay for that witch!" said Kakashi digging his nails into her arm, she whimpered in pain.  
  
"Hey, Kakashi, what should we do with her, should we make her our little pet," asked Kibano with a mischievous smile, and Kaoru's eyes filled fright.  
  
"AFTER she pays for what she did to my arm," said Kakashi squeezing her arm.  
  
Kaoru screamed in pain "HELP!!!!!!"  
  
Yahiko watched in horror as his sister was going to be beaten up and taken away, was there any hope for her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was walking back to Kaoru's house to return her book. He was thinking about Kaoru and how she wasn't afraid to talk to him and how friendly she was. But just then he heard a scream coming from Kaoru's house's direction, it was a feminine voice, it was Kaoru's voice! 'Kaoru!' he ran towards her house.  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed again, the pain was getting worse, she thought if he squeezed any hard that his fingers will go through her arm.  
  
"Should I help?" asked Kibano.  
  
"Sure, she'll stop screaming if you make her numb," said Kakashi, watching Kibano crack his knuckles (a/n: that's his trade mark.).  
  
Kenshin ran until he saw Kibano, he quietly put down Kaoru's book. 'I need a weapon!' He thought, and then he spotted Kaoru's bokken lying behind Kibano, he picked it up. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he hit the back of Kibano's neck. Kibano fell immediately.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said happily, someone one finally heard her cry and came to her rescue.  
  
"You will put Kaoru-dono down gently, now." said Kenshin calmly, but demanding.  
  
"And if I don't?" said Kakashi.  
  
"Then you'll end up like him," said Kenshin pointing to Kibano.  
  
"Let's see you try," Kakashi said mockingly.  
  
Kenshin was fast, he charged, and Kakashi was expecting Kenshin to aim for his arm or stomach level, but Kenshin already knew what he was expecting and aimed for his leg.  
  
Kakashi fell and as he fell he let go of Kaoru's arm which sent her flying into the air. But never fear, Kenshin was here and he caught Kaoru.  
  
"MARK MY WORDS YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!!!" said Kakashi grabbing Kibano and running off.  
  
"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin with his sweet smile.  
  
Kaoru nodded and blushed (she was shy around people she had just met that day, and plus he was carrying her), "Thank you very much for saving me."  
  
Kenshin nodded "No problem."  
  
Just then Yahiko ran out and said "Kaoru! You're ok!" than he looked at Kenshin "Thank you for saving her, Mister."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, this is my little brother Yahiko. Yahiko, this is Kenshin, a boy who goes to my school."  
  
Yahiko nodded at Kenshin, then noticed his sister's arm, "Kaoru! You're bleeding!"  
  
"We should get your wound cleaned," said Kenshin, "Yahiko, can you please get Kaoru-dono's book and bokken?" Then Kenshin headed for the house still carrying Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko nodded and went to pick up her book when a thought ran through his mind 'Did Kenshin just call Busu (a/n: Yay! Thank you for answering my question!) "Dono"?'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you came to give my book back?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, I came just in time, don't you think?" he asked letting her down.  
  
"Yes, I've very thankful for you coming." She said helping Kenshin get the basin of water, a rag and a bandage.  
  
Yahiko came in with the bokken and book, and asked "How'd you learn to fight like that, Kenshin?"  
  
"Well, I learned how to fight from my master, Hiko."  
  
"You don't have parents?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"No, they died when I was very little," said Kenshin, "And so Hiko took me in; Hiko is a master of many things, so I'm his apprentice, but sadly, I still have to go to school. (Though I don't see why.)" The last part he said under his breath.  
  
"We don't have any parents either," said Yahiko sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you go to my school," said Kaoru changing the subject.  
  
"I'm glad that you go to my school too," he said, "I'm glad that there are nice people that go there." Then he started to clean her wound.  
  
Kaoru quietly whimpered as he cleaned the wound.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono," he said hearing the whimper, "This won't take long. Tomorrow don't do anything that will stress-out your arm, ok?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, then he bandaged her wound. "There you go, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Thank you, once again," she said.  
  
Kenshin nodded and was getting ready to leave, "Good-bye Kaoru-dono." He said it a little sadly, because he knew he might never see her again.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Kenshin," Kaoru said, and Kenshin smiled "See you tomorrow," and left thinking about the raven-haired beauty.  
  
And Kaoru slept easily that night dreaming about her red-haired hero.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was that? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tell me what you think. Until next time  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Next Day at School

I'm back! Aren't you happy? I donno why I just said that, I'm just weird and proud of it! (I'd be ashamed if I wasn't!) Anyway, have faith in your wish, and Enjoy this next chapter!

On with the chapter!

Chapter 3:

"Next Day at School"

Kaoru woke feeling good, except maybe for the pain in her arm, but it didn't seem to bother her that much. Kaoru got up and prepared to take a shower, but before she reached the shower, she ran into her brother.

"Morning, Busu," said Yahiko yawning.

"Yahiko, please stop calling me 'busu'," said Kaoru.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, "Anyway, did yesterday really happen?"

Kaoru nodded sadly and showed him her arm.

"Do you really think that those drunk's will be back," he asked.

"I don't know, Yahiko, I really don't," Kaoru said closing the door of the bathroom.

When Kaoru was done taking a shower she dried her hair and put on her uniform (a/n: yeah, she wears a uniform, but doesn't go to a private school), but this morning she put on a sweater to cover her arm; she didn't want any one bugging her about her arm.

"Bye Yahiko," Kaoru said after getting ready, "See you after school."

"Bye Busu!" Yahiko said leaving.

Kaoru made an annoyed face and Yahiko snickered, then Kaoru locked the door and left for school.

The beginning of the day was boring, but to make thing more exciting, Kaoru daydreamed of Kenshin.

At break, Misao called Kaoru's name a couple of times, but no answer.

"KAORU!" Misao yelled "CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Huh?" Kaoru said snapping back to reality, "You say something?"

"Yea, about a hundred times!" said Misao.

"Oh! Sorry," Kaoru said blushing slightly.

But Misao caught that blush and said, "Okay, Kaoru, who do you have a crush on?"

"What!" Kaoru said blushing a crimson color, "where'd THAT come from."

"Oh, come on, Kaoru," Misao said, "You can't hide it from me, I have a crush too remember? Besides, you can trust me."

"Oh, alright, I'll tell as long as you keep it a secret."

"No prob—" Misao cut-herself-off, Aoshi was looking right at her. She blushed and waved. It looked like Aoshi was about to do something, but then a crowd of popular kids blocked her view.

"So, do you like Aoshi?" asked a popular kid.

"Of course she does look at that blush!" said another kid in the crowd. They all started laughing. Misao looked so depressed.

"Who says she likes Aoshi?" said Kaoru, "What if he's just a friend?

"If he's 'just' a friend, why is she blushing?"

"Who said she's blushing?" said Kaoru, "It's hot today, and don't you get red when you're hot? Mari, are you blushing, or are you just hot?"

"She's got a point," said the one named Mari, "It is hot, and that IS the reason why my face is red."

"Wait," said another girl, "Why are you wearing a sweater, Kaoru?"

Kaoru had to stop and think for this one. "Why I'm wearing a sweater is none of your concern, plus I have no reason as to why I am weird."

The group just rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Thank you!" cried Misao hugging Kaoru.

"OW!" cried Kaoru, for Misao was squeezing her bad arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Misao.

"Oh, nothing, you squeezed too tight," Kaoru said rubbing her arm.

"Oh, sorry," said Misao, "Hey, why ARE you wearing a sweater?"

"Um…………………" Kaoru was deciding whether she should say or not when Kaoru felt something on her arm. Kaoru gasped and said "Misao! Come here!"

Kaoru ran to the spot where no one hung out or so she thought……………

Kaoru quickly took off her sweater and lifted her sleeve; blood was coming out of her cut.

"WHOA! Kaoru, what happened?" exclaimed Misao.

"Long story, tell you later," Kaoru said looking for a bathroom close by so she could clean her wound.

"Kaoru-dono?" said a male voice.

Kaoru's face brightened "Kenshin!"

"Who?" now Misao was confused.

"Oh! Misao, this is Himura Kenshin, I met him yesterday. Kenshin, this is Makimachi Misao, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you," said Kenshin extending his hand.

"Same here," said Misao shaking his hand.

"We better get your wound cleaned," said Kenshin walking to a fountain.

While Kenshin was cleaning Kaoru's wound, Kaoru told Misao about yesterday.

When break was over, Misao and Kaoru walked to their next class.

"So is that the guy you were daydreaming about?" whispered Misao.

Kaoru shyly nodded and her cheeks turned pink.

"I knew it!" whispered Misao, "Do you think he knows Aoshi?"

"Probably, why?" Kaoru whispered back.

"Well……………." Misao whispered shyly, "Do you think Himura could tell me more about Aoshi?"

I'll ask" whispered Kaoru.

After school, Kaoru was prepared to walk home alone when a voice said "Kaoru-dono, mind if I walk home with you?"

"Sure!" said Kaoru, "As long as I'm not ruining your route home."

"Don't worry, your not," Kenshin said smiling, "My house is past yours."

"Really?" asked Kaoru, "How come I've never seen you walk home before?"

"Well, I usually take a different route, a longer route, to think."

"Oh, I see," replied Kaoru, then she remembered about Misao, "Hey Kenshin? Do you know Shinomori Aoshi? Misao wants to know. She has a crush on him "

Kenshin smiled "Yeah, I know him." Then he started telling Kaoru about Aoshi.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Misao," said Kaoru, "Then she'll love you forever. She'll say:

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK you! Thank YOU!'

Then I bet she'll jump up and down and squeeze you so hard your face will turn purple."

Kenshin and Kaoru both laughed.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said, "Do you think those guys will really come back?"

"I don't know," Kenshin said, "I'm not even sure if they remember since they were drunk. But, Kaoru-dono, I promise to protect you if they do come back."

Kaoru was glad, but she had to ask, "Is that the only reason why you're walking me home?"

"No, that's not the only reason," he said, "I want to know you better and be with you, truly I do."

Kaoru smiled, "And I want to know more about and be with you."

Kaoru put her hand in his, and they both walked happily home.

How was that? Do you think those drunks will come back? I guess you'll find out soon, that is if you review. And thank you for all the positive reviews! (And don't worry koji san, boys don't talk to me either.) I'll try and update soon! Until next time

Ja ne


	4. Pay Back!

Hi-ya! I'm back! Wish! Wish! Wish! Did it come true yet? Well, have faith a little more. And the whispering in the last chapter didn't come out, so I posted what the y were saying on the reviews page, so please go check it out. Alright! Enjoy the next chap.!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Pay back!"  
  
Kaoru woke up feeling as happy as ever. She quickly got up and took her shower and got ready.  
  
"Bye, Busu!" Yahiko said, "Have fun at school with your new boyfriend."  
  
Kaoru blushed, "H-he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"That would explain why you two were holding hands?"  
  
Kaoru blushed even more, "I-I......."  
  
"Whatever, bye."  
  
Kaoru locked the door and went to school. She arrived early and talked to Misao, telling her everything that she learned about Aoshi from Kenshin. Misao was so happy that she jumped up and down and said that she HAD to find Kenshin to thank him.  
  
At break, Misao found Kenshin, squeezed him and said:  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK you! Thank YOU!"  
  
Just like Kaoru had predicted (except he didn't really turn purple).  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin said while he was getting squeezed.  
  
"Oh! Was that too hard? Sorry!" Misao said letting go.  
  
Kenshin was trying to catch his breath while Kaoru said "Why don't you go talk to Aoshi?"  
  
"Are you trying to get me away so you and Himura can have some alone time?" Misao whispered to Kaoru.  
  
"Of course not!" Kaoru whispered, blushing, "I want things to workout between you and Aoshi!"  
  
"Well.....I don't know if I should..." Misao started to say, but then the bell rang.  
  
When school was finally over, Misao and Kaoru said their good-byes, and Kenshin and Kaoru walked home.  
  
They both took the long route home, getting to know more and more about each other. But by the time they got to Kaoru's house, Yahiko was already home (a/n: which wasn't usual) sitting on the porch.  
  
"What took you 2 lovebirds so long?" he asked, but when he saw Kenshin and Kaoru face go red at the word "lovebird", he said, "On second thought, I don't want to kno--" Yahiko froze with fright.  
  
"Yahiko? What's-" Just then Kenshin pushed Kaoru aside as a bokken came swinging down.  
  
"So, your back?" said Kenshin, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Did you miss us?" said Kakashi, who had a cast on his left arm and on his leg.  
  
This time, Kakashi and Kibano had more people with them.  
  
"Quickly, Yahiko," said Kenshin "get us two bokkens."  
  
Yahiko headed for the door but a guy with a bokken stopped Yahiko, "You ain't going anywhere."  
  
Kenshin punched the guy and said "Hurry!"  
  
Yahiko ran in the house to find the bokkens.  
  
Some guys were ganging up on Kaoru, but luckily, she knew her self defense. One guy charged at her, but she ducked and punched his stomach. But then they all decided to attack at the same time, and Kaoru couldn't take that many, so she screamed.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin said as he punched his way through the crowd. When he reached Kaoru he said "Stay close to me."  
  
Yahiko came out and threw the bokkens to Kenshin and Kaoru, "Yahiko! Get back in the house!" Yahiko did what he was told and went inside.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru fought side-by-side until only Kibano was left.  
  
"I'll handle this one," Kenshin told Kaoru, so she backed away, unknowing that there was someone other than Kibano left............  
  
Kibano was actually very good at kenjustu, when he wasn't drunk.  
  
Kaoru just stood there watching, when someone came behind her took out a knife and said "Now the pay back will be served!"  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"KAORU!" he ran as fast as he could if front of Kaoru.  
  
The knife scratched Kenshin's left cheek, making a horizontal line on top of the vertical line.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Kaoru said, eyes staring to water.  
  
Just then the police came by and Yahiko came out "Finally you came!"  
  
~~~~  
  
The whole thing was explained by Yahiko, and the men got arrested. While Yahiko was explaining, Kaoru was with Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru," said Kenshin as Kaoru got a basin of water.  
  
"For what? I'm the one who should be saying sorry," she said.  
  
"No," Kenshin said, "I promised to protect you, and you almost got killed."  
  
"But, you did protect me," explained Kaoru while she started to clean his wound, "I'm sorry that I dropped my guard and got you this scar."  
  
As Kaoru cleaned his wound, he closed his eyes in pain, she noticed that look and said, "Don't worry, I'm almost done."  
  
Kenshin laughed, but was still sad that he dropped his guard and got Kaoru in danger.  
  
Then Kaoru kissed Kenshin's clean cheek. Kenshin's face turned red.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin," she said blushing too, then she turned away in embarrassment. But to Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin kissed her too and said, "No, thank you, Kaoru."  
  
And they promised that they'll always be there for each other. Forever.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OK! How was that? That chapter was a little short, but oh well! And don't worry, that's not the end! (Unless you want it to be ( ) Anyway Please Review and tell me what you think! PLEASE?! Until next time  
  
Ja ne 


	5. A Visit

YAY! I'm so happy to hear that one of your wishes came true! Wow! I hope that all your wishes come true like koji san's. Lots of hope for you all! Please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"A Visit"  
  
Kaoru sighed. It was a sunny Saturday: a perfect day to go out with friends, but, unfortunately, she had to go to work today. She worked at a restaurant called "The Akabeko." She was a waitress, and she hated it. She had to wear a pink mini-skirt (sure she wore a skirt for school, but it wasn't as short as the restaurant's) a pink top with puffy short sleeves, a blue apron as long as her skirt and a light pink tiara.  
  
Kaoru sighed again as she heard the beeping the door made when another customer came. She and the other waitresses' jobs were to welcome the customers and wait on them and it was Kaoru's turn to wait on that lucky customer. Kaoru put on her fake smile and went to greet the customer.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Welcome to the Akabeko!"  
  
"Hello, Kaoru!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Kaoru gasped "Kenshin!" then she blushed a crimson color.  
  
"Nice uniform," he said adding a little laugh.  
  
By now Kaoru was bright red and was covering (or trying to) her legs with the menus.  
  
Kaoru looked at her boss who was watching her and she said "Follow me to your seat."  
  
Kenshin obediently followed Kaoru to a table and she gave him a menu.  
  
Kaoru started to name the specials and then asked if he would like something to drink.  
  
"No thank you," Kenshin replied, "I just came to visit you. Do you get off work soon?"  
  
"Umm......Actually I have a break coming up soon. It's my lunch break."  
  
"Then why don't I wait for you?"  
  
"Alright," she smiled and nodded, "My break was actually supposed to serve one more person, then I can have my break."  
  
"Well," said Kenshin, "I was hoping to buy you lunch."  
  
"Hmmm..........." said Kaoru "well, I could just say that you changed your mind and didn't want to eat here any more."  
  
"Alright," he said, "but here, I'll leave you a tip because your fake smile looks convincing, and because you look cute in that uniform."  
  
Kaoru blushed, "I-I couldn't," she said handing the money back, "I didn't do anything."  
  
"No," Kenshin smiled, "I want you to have it. I'll be waiting outside." And with that he went outside.  
  
Kaoru was about to go tell her boss about Kenshin, but when she turned around, her boss was already there.  
  
"T-Tae-san!" Kaoru said surprised.  
  
"Who was that Kaoru?" asked the women named Tae.  
  
"H-he...................was...........um.............."  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
Kaoru looked away with her cheeks pink.  
  
"Kaoru you haven't been this happy before!" Tae said excited, "I'm so happy for you! Go on! I'll cover up for you!"  
  
"Really?" asked Kaoru shocked, "You are truly the greatest boss ever!" And with that Kaoru went to get her stuff.  
  
"You have 1 hour, remember!" Tae yelled after her.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" said Kaoru coming out of the restaurant.  
  
"Oh, hey Kaoru," said Kenshin with a smile.  
  
Kaoru had taken off her tiara, but she couldn't take off her uniform, so she wore a long jacket that was up to her knees (she wore that so she wouldn't get so embarrassed about her uniform).  
  
"Hey, Kenshin," Kaoru asked, "How did you know where I worked?"  
  
"Um," Kenshin thought for a minute, "Misao told me where you worked."  
  
"Oh, she did, did she?" Kaoru said looking slightly angry.  
  
"Don't get mad, Kaoru, I asked. You can probably say that she told me so I would stop bugging her."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said smiling, "I guess I'm a little jealous, because I wanted to work at her Grandpa's restaurant."  
  
"Her grandpa owns a restaurant?"  
  
"Yea, it's called the Aioya. And now Misao works there."  
  
"How come you didn't work there?"  
  
"Well, I guess at the time there wasn't any room for me, and because I knew that her grandpa would go easy on me and at the time I wanted to earn the money for myself. But I now regret that I didn't apply," Kaoru sighed and then she mumbled, "Their skirts are longer."  
  
Kenshin laughed a little at the last remark, than he said "We're here," than they went into the café.  
  
*****  
  
After a little while Kenshin asked "How come you're so shy about they way you look?"  
  
"Well......................" Kaoru pretended to think.  
  
"I know you know the answer."  
  
"...............You got me," Kaoru said, "I'm not pretty, so I think I should give the world a favor and just not wear shorts or skirts."  
  
"Nonsense! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard yet! Kaoru, you're beautiful! Whoever says differently is an idiot!"  
  
Kaoru laughed and blushed a little bit, "I guess my brother is a BIG idiot!"  
  
Kenshin laughed too, "Is that all who says that you are ugly? Because you know, it's a brother's job to torture their older sisters."  
  
"Heh, I guess you're right," said Kaoru.  
  
"Why do you wear your hair down," asked Kenshin, "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"It's because I don't think I'm pretty," said Kaoru a little shyly, "So I kinda hide in it." (a/n: I wear my hair down too)  
  
Kenshin smiled, "I don't think you should hide your beauty."  
  
"You really think I'm that beautiful?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I'll wear my hair up on Monday, to see how you like it, and I'll try to let the real 'me' out," said Kaoru, "but in return, you have to stop hiding in the shadows, and come out for everyone to see, and the real 'you' out!"  
  
"Deal," said Kenshin.  
  
"We'll seal this deal with a kiss."  
  
"Done!" Kenshin said happily and gladly leaned over to kiss her.  
  
They kissed, but sadly the kiss had to end, because Kaoru's watch started beeping, it was time to go back to work.  
  
"Sorry, Kenshin, I have to go back to work," said Kaoru reluctantly breaking the kiss.  
  
"It's ok," said Kenshin, though he was also saddened, "I'll walk you back to work."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they got back, Kenshin kissed Kaoru good-bye, and said "Remember the deal we sealed with a kiss!"  
  
"I won't forget!"  
  
"See you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Kaoru yelled as Kenshin walked away.  
  
'Hm, I'm so lucky to have a guy like Kenshin."  
  
'I'm so lucky to have a girl like Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru worked happily thinking of Kenshin. And Kenshin walked home happily thinking of Kaoru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry it was so short; I'm running out of ideas! Got any suggestions? Anybody? And sorry it was so late, my computer is stupid, it doesn't like to work -_- Anyway, Please review! And yes, Kenshin till has his scar, but it is going away. Well, until next time,  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Monday

Sorry this took so long to update, MY STUPID COMPUTER DOESN'T WANT TO WORK!!!!!! Sorry had to get that out of me, besides I had some writers block but I've kept you waiting long enough. Ok on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"Monday"

Today was the day! The day Kaoru would put her hair up and be herself! She was nervous that morning, would anyone notice? She kinda hoped that they wouldn't. She took and shower and dried her hair. Now was the time, the time to show off her face. When Kaoru was done she grabbed a ribbon, a ribbon that once belonged to her mother. Kaoru put it on, "Hm..........Maybe Kenshin was right, maybe I am beautiful."

"Busu!" Yahiko knocked on the door, "C'mon we'll be late!"

"Coming!" she said as she opened the bathroom door.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko said shocked at Kaoru hair up for something other than practice.

Kaoru laughed, "I'm glad you didn't call me 'busu!' Stop staring, and let's go, Baka!"

"Hey! I'm not 'baka!' And I was just shocked to see your hair up that's all!" said Yahiko following his sister out the door.

"See? Being called a name isn't fun now is it?"

"Oh, Shut up!" said Yahiko as he left for school. Kaoru locked the door and headed for school too.

Kaoru arrived at school nervously. Would any one notice?

"Wow! Kaoru! You put your hair up!" said Misao, "Look! You even added a ribbon!"

"Yea," said Kaoru slightly blushing.

"Is this Himura's doing?" asked a very curious Misao.

"You could say that," said Kaoru, "we made a deal that I'd be myself and put my hair up at school if he won't hide all the time."

"Good deal," said Misao, "Hey, look! There's Aoshi! Hi Aoshi!"

"Go to him," said Kaoru.

"But..........But..........."

"Oh, so now you're shy?" said Kaoru giggling, "Go on!"

"Oh, Alright," Misao blushed and took a deep breath and walked over to Aoshi.

Kaoru sighed.

"Wow, you look beautiful with your hair up!"

"Kenshin!"

"Good morning!" Kenshin cheerfully said and kissed her, "Ready for today?"

"Um.....................I'm a little nervous," she confessed, "I hope nobody notices."

"Yea, I know how you feel," said Kenshin putting his arm around her, "They see a beautiful face and try to change you."

"Exactly," said Kaoru, "but they won't change me."

"Chances are that they won't notice, so why are you so nervous?"

"'Cause............." Kaoru said, "It's kinda happened before in junior high."

"What happened?"

"Once I did come in a ponytail, cause my mom insisted that I did, and we had a small class, I was noticed. They automatically called me poser, cause they thought I was trying to act 'popular.' I told them they were wrong and took my hair down, but they still teased me all that day."

"Not all people are like that," Kenshin said trying to cheer her up.

"I know," Kaoru smiled, "That's why I'm only a little nervous."

Kenshin smiled and then the bell rang. As they walked in they heard some whispers like:

"Is THAT Kaoru? Who knew she had a face!"

"A pretty face at that!"

"Who's that guy?"

"I think that's a boy named 'Kenshin.' Look at that scar! He looks dangerous!"

"No, that scar makes him look tough and sexy!"

Kaoru didn't really like the first and last remarks, (she didn't like the first one cause it insulted her and the last one because another girl was checking Kenshin out) but she ignored all of them like she never heard any of them and went to class.

Kaoru and Kenshin didn't have the same first class, so they were both bored to death without each other.

The teacher was late in Kaoru's first class so everyone was talking to each other. Sadly, they did notice Kaoru and they all turned around to talk to her.

"So, Kaoru, are you a poser?" asked a boy.

Kaoru glared, "No," it was just like junior high.

"Then why is your hair up?" asked a girl.

"Cause I wanted it up," she answered, "and it's hot."

"Hm........................" the group of popular kid said.

Just then the teacher came in and everyone turned back around.

Kaoru was trying to concentrate on the class, but she felt the feeling that someone was staring at her. She turned to she that it was Hikaru. Hikaru blushed and turned around. Kaoru turned her attention on the class again, but soon she felt those eyes on her again and this time she glared at him so he would stop. But he didn't so she tried to ignore him.

In Kenshin's first class many girls were staring as if they were looking at him for the first time. He tried to ignore them too, but they still bugged him. And finally the bell rang.

"Kenshin," said Kaoru, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea............people are looking at me strangely."

"I know what you mean," said Kenshin, "but you are who you are, don't let them make you think otherwise. Just cause we're outcasts, doesn't mean we're any lower than them. They're just trying to make you think that you are."

"You're right," said Kaoru, "I'll be myself and not care what they think."

"That's my Kaoru!" said Kenshin, "Hurry, we'll be late for our next class!"

"Right!"

During break and lunch the popular kids would look at Kenshin and Kaoru and then whisper to each other. They just ignored whatever they said, except Kaoru would get angry and not show it when someone would say:

"Kenshin is hot!"

And Kenshin would get angry and not show it when someone would say:

"Kaoru is hot!"

The day was finally over and Kenshin and Kaoru were so glad. As they walked home they talked about the whispering.

"See? Some other people think your beautiful too," said Kenshin.

"And other people think your handsome," said Kaoru.

"Yea, but I'll always be yours," said Kenshin hugging Kaoru.

"And I'll always be yours, no matter what," said Kaoru hugging Kenshin back.

When they reached the house the kissed each other good-bye.

"I love you, Kaoru!"

"I love you too, Kenshin!"

'_No matter what the popular kids do to us, we'll be ourselves, and love each other.'_

How was that? Please Review and give me ideas. BTW I hope your wishes came true while I was waiting for my computer to be fixed. I hope this chapter was good, please tell me. Well, until next time

Ja ne


	7. Want to be One of Us?

Soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I haven't updated in a long time! I've got writer's block!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Helpppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT Well read this and see if it's good. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

"Want to be one of us?"

The next day, Kaoru woke up, and didn't even want to go to school. She liked her hair up, but not if was going to make a big fuss. She decided that she would just ignore everything and go back to her old life as an ignored outcast.

She took a shower, got dressed, dried her hair, and then put it up. She waited for Yahiko to get ready, and then they left.

Arriving at school early like always, she waited for Kenshin or Misao, even Aoshi, she didn't care who (though, she did prefer Kenshin, or Misao), as long as it wasn't any popular kids.

Then a boy with spiky dark brown hair came up to her.

"You're Kaoru, right?" the boy said.

"..............Yes......" Kaoru said unsure of who he was.

"I'm Sanosuke, Kenshin's best friend," he said.

"Oh," Kaoru sighed in relief, "Where's Kenshin?"

".............." Sanosuke was silent for a second, "He's sick.........."

"WHAT?! IS IT BAD?!" Kaoru yelled not caring who heard her.

"No, calm down," said Sanosuke, "at least I don't think it's bad."

"H-how did he get sick?" Kaoru was getting so sad, she felt like she was going to cry.

"I don't know," Sanosuke said sadly, "I won't know until after school."

"We have to see him **now**!" Kaoru said ready to run after him.

"No!" Sanosuke grabbed her hand, "He told me to tell you not to worry about him and that he loves you."

Kaoru's eyes started to water, no matter what Kenshin says, she'll still worry. And she wondered how she'll get through the day without him there to protect her from the popular kids.

'_I don't need him to protect me from the popular kids, do I?' _she thought.

"Hey Kaoru!" one of the popular kids grabbed her and took her into their group.

'....................._Maybe I do..........' _Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru," one of the girls, Sakura, said, "You're really pretty. Pretty enough to be in our group."

'_So that's how they pick friends?' _Kaoru felt mad, and glared, "No, no, I **won't** join your group for looks." And then she stormed off.

"What's _her _problem?" asked Sakura.

Later that day, Kaoru found out that Misao was absent too, she didn't know why though. Maybe the flu was going around?

In the last period of Kaoru's classes, Hikaru was starring at her again. This time she told him to stop, but she knew he hadn't listened.

'_After class,' _Kaoru thought, _'I'll give him a piece of my mind!' _

After class, Hikaru met Kaoru at her locker and said nothing, just looked at her.

"Stop looking at me like that! I don't like you so stop---"

Then something horrible had happened, he had **kissed** her! She broke the kiss and slapped Hikaru as hard as she could.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT THAT????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled, and then ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth off. She felt horrible. Even if _he _kissed her, she still felt bad, and started to cry.

'_I c-can't believe that just happened! Kenshin....................Kenshin! I want to see you!' _Kaoru wiped her face and decided to get out of the restroom.

"Kaoru!" called a boy's voice.

Kaoru turned slowly, it was Sanosuke.

"C'mon! We're gonna see Kenshin!" and said grabbing her hand.

"Kenshin............................" Kaoru said, "Kenshin!!!!"

A/N: Well, that's it for now! HELP ME! Show Kenshin have the flu? Or should the guys form earlier (the drunks) do something to Kenshin? Please help and review! Reviewing will give me new confidence! But I need any help you can give me, and not just mentally.................................. Well, Until Next Time

Ja ne!


	8. Kenshin's sick

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS, AND DIDN'T WORK, I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEN LENT CAME UP (and if you aren't Catholic, lent is time where you have to pray more, do almsgiving and give up something you really really love, I had to give up Rurouni Kenshin, except for Sundays which is when I'm writing this, Lent lasts for 40 days). Also only 3 people reviewed last time and I was kinda sad. But I'm back! And Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

"Kenshin's sick"

"Um, Sanosuke?" Kaoru said.

"Yea?"

"Uh, sorry I overreacted. I guess I was just scared of what might happen to me or how I would act if he wasn't there. I guess I was afraid if he wasn't there they might make me change."

"It's ok," Sano smiled, "You miss and worry about him, that shows your dedication. And I think he only has the flu."

"At least it's nothing too bad, all he probably needs is rest," she smiled as they reached Kenshin's house.

They knocked and a sick Kenshin said "Come in."

Kaoru came in and smiled "Hello Kenshin!"

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said happily, and when he said her name it was like he wasn't even sick anymore.

"How are you feeling?" she knelt by his futon.

"Eh, sick?" he said not knowing how to explain how he was feeling, before Kaoru arrived he felt like throwing up, coughing, cold and as if he was going to explode. But when Kaoru came he felt slightly better.

Kaoru giggled a little because of his answer was somewhat a question. After he r giggles she asked, "Do you think you'll be sick tomorrow?"

"……..Probably…….."

Kaoru frowned, what about Hikaru? Kaoru gasped _'Hikaru!' _

"Kaoru? You okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Heh, we're supposed to be asking you that!" said Sano.

But Kaoru just looked away, should she tell Kenshin? Why not? Hikaru kissed her, she didn't even want to kiss him, but still……………

Then Kenshin had a coughing fit and turned Kaoru's attention back on the sick Kenshin.

"Kenshin are you alright?" Kenshin just waved his hand as a "yes" as he finished his coughing.

"You know what would make me feel better? If you told me what was on your mind."

Kaoru looked down and then at Sanosuke, "Could we talk?"

"Oh! Sure," said Sano, "See ya tomorrow, Kenshin!"

"What's the matter?"

"Something happened today," she looked down, turning red _'He won't get mad, will he?' _

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Of course!"

"Well, today, since you weren't around, people started to ask me if I wanted to join their "little groups". And………….and……………Hikaru was staring at me today again and………………and……………" Kaoru started to cry remembering how awful it was!

"Kaoru? What happened?" Kenshin said sitting up full of worry. He gently put his hand on top of her shoulders.

"He…………..he…………**kissed me**!" she said putting her head on his chest hugging him.

Kenshin hugged her tightly angry that Hikaru would do such a thing!

"Kenshin it was awful! As soon as I felt his lips………………I slapped him! Oh Kenshin I wanted to die! You're not angry at mad are you?"

"At you, no. At Hikaru, yes. How dare he touch you!" he held her close, but his anger made his fever go higher and had to let go. He fell back into his futon, "Forgive me if I get you sick."

"It's ok," she said wiping her eyes, "I'd rather be sick tomorrow."

"Don't say that," he said, "Even though I don't want Hikaru near you, a beautiful angel should never get sick."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his forehead, "I hope you get better. And if Hikaru comes near me I'll slap his other cheek."

"He'll be lucky if he even lives through the first one!" Kenshin smiled, his fever cooled with the kiss.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow, k? I Love You!"

"See you tomorrow! I Love You!"

A/N: Well, that's it for now! I know it was short! I wrote this in one day so hopefully I can update next week! (I can only update on Sundays) And I won't update for only 3 reviews, at least 5, k? Please I need the support, if you've written a story before; you'll know how happy it makes you when you get a review! Well, Until Next Time

Ja ne!


	9. Promise Me You'll

**Ok! This chapter is a Must Read! Because I think it is so damn sweet! And I'd love it if more people read this chapter! There are other couples in this one, but something sweet happens to Kenshin and Kaoru! So please read, and of course, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

"Promise Me You'll…………"

Kaoru went to school hoping to avoid Hikaru. She hoped Misao would be there today, but she knew that Misao couldn't. Kaoru had been right, there was a flu going around, it just so happens that Misao and Kenshin were victims. Hm, here two bf's (best friend, boyfriend), isn't that werid?

But she had met Sanosuke, and he was friendly, Aoshi didn't really talk to her, but from what Misao says, he's pretty cool.

"Hey, Kaoru!" she heard a boy call, it was Sano.

"Hey, Sanosuke!"

"Are you going to visit Kenshin today?" he said catching up to her.

"Of course!"

"Good, he'd like that!" he just smiled.

Then Kaoru saw him, Hikaru walking near her, but thank the goodnesses (a/n: is that a word?) the bell rang.

Kaoru wanted the day to go faster so she could visit Kenshin. Even if she wanted the day to go faster, she wanted it to go slow at the same time. Sure she wanted to see Kenshin; she couldn't stop thinking about him. But at the same time she knew that jerk Hikaru would be waiting for her at her locker.

'_Argh! I can't take this!' _she thought, _'The bell for break better hurry and ring, I want to see Kenshin more than anything else!' _

See decided that she wouldn't worry about Hikaru she told Kenshin that she would slap Hikaru and with both of his cheeks numb, he should leave her alone.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang and Kaoru whispered "Finally!"

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

News of two outcasts becoming hot spread through out the school fast, first through the popular kids, then the semi-popular kids, which in that group a girl named Megumi fell into place.

This girl Megumi heard of the news and thought, _'I must meet this 'Kenshin' everyone's been talking about!'_

Megumi didn't really know what Kenshin looked like, but she was determined to find him anyway.

Megumi traveled through the crowds, _'Where do outcasts usually hang out?' _ (a/n: Darn stereotypes!) Megumi continued to look.

ooooooooooo0000000oooooooo

Sanosuke was at Kenshin's locker. He decided he would take Kenshin's homework to him. Sanosuke realized that it was only break and there was still a few hours left in school, but he wanted everything to be organized so he wouldn't have to spend his after school hours looking for Kenshin's crap.

Megumi looked for a group that only had two or three kids in it; maybe she'd find him then? Then Megumi spotted someone in the building. She looked closer, it was a boy, _'Maybe he's hiding from the others who want him?'_

Megumi walked in the building quietly, "Hello!"

"WHAT THE" Megumi had scared Sanosuke making him drop the books.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me help you with that!" Megumi picked up a book; it had the name "Kenshin" on it. _'Oh! So it IS Kenshin! The rumors were correct, he IS hot!'_

"Here you go, _Ken-san_," Megumi said handing him the book.

'_Ken-san? Why is she calling me Ken-san?'_ "Oh! I'm"

"I'm Megumi!" she said happily, "Please to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too, but I'm"

"Oh, come on! Don't be shy!" she said taking a hold of Sano's hand giving him no time to talk.

oooooooooooo00000000ooooooooooo

Kaoru walked outside and as soon as she did, Hikaru was there, _'This is really annoying!' _

"Hey" he started to talk, but Kaoru interrupted saying

"Don't talk to me; I didn't appreciate what you didn't yesterday. In case you weren't aware I'm taken," and with that Kaoru walked away. But then Hikaru grabbed her hand.

"I don't care I" Hikaru started to say again, but Kaoru turned to slap him with her other hand, but Hikaru blocked, "I was expecting that."

"Oh, Good," Kaoru smiled, but it soon faded when she said, "But were you expecting this?" Then she stepped on his toe and he let go. "Please stop it Hikaru I don't like to mean or hurt others, but you leave me no choice! Please leave me alone!" And with that, she stormed off.

As she was walking, hoping that break would go bye quick, she ran into Aoshi, "Oh! Hi Aoshi!"

"Um, Kaoru-san?" he said quietly, "What happened to Misao? I usually see her everyday."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaoru said, "She's sick."

"Oh, well, thanks." Aoshi started to walk away; he was always a man of little words.

"Um, Aoshi?" Kaoru asked as he turned, "Promise me you'll visit her."

Aoshi nodded, "Where does she live?"

ooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo

"And so I………………….." Megumi went on and on about herself; giving Sanosuke no time to tell her he's not really Kenshin.

"Um, Megumi," Sanosuke said, "Sorry to interrupt, but, don't call me Ken-san, I'm"

"You mean I may call you "Kenshin!" Megumi was so happy (a/n: in Japan getting permission to call someone by their first name is an honor) and threw her arms around Sano.

"Um, er, that's not"

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Oh! There's the bell!" Megumi said a little sad, but then she smiled sweetly saying "Promise me you'll see me tomorrow!"

Sanosuke smirked. How could he say no to that face? "I promise that **I'll **see you tomorrow!" and with that they ran off in two separate directions.

oooooooo000000000000oooooooo

To Kaoru's surprise the day went by rather quickly. And the final bell finally rang. As Kaoru was walking out, Sanosuke came.

"Uh, Kaoru, since you're going to see Kenshin, can you take his book? If it's not too much."

"Oh, no," Kaoru smiled, "I can take it to him." And with that she went to go see Kenshin.

When she got there, she tried to knock, but the books were rather heavy and were about to fall, "Oh, No!"

"Kaoru?" a voice on the other side asked.

"Kenshin!" she said as he quickly helped her with the books. She put the books down and checked Kenshin's temperature. He was still hot, but not as much as yesterday's. "Kenshin, you should lay sown!" She laid him down on his futon. "Can I get you anything?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin laughed, "This is my house, I should be the one to asking you that!"

"It doesn't matter whose house it is, you're still sick!"

Kenshin smiled at her concern and said, "How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess, other than the fact that you weren't there!" She knelt down by him and continued to tell him about her day.

"Um," Kenshin started, "Did Hikaru bother you?"

"Well, yeah, but I took care of it," Kaoru smiled, "Believe me!"

Kenshin sighed. After a while of Kenshin moving around, he said "Kaoru stand up."

"Um, okay?" she said getting up slowly. Kenshin sat up and then went on his knees and smiled.

"Close you're eyes and stick out your left hand." Kenshin smiled, "No peeking!"

"Ok!" she said closing her eyes, _'What's he up to?' _

"Kamiya Kaoru (don't open your eyes yet)," he started, "Will you promise me you'll marry me?"

Kaoru opened her eyes in shock as he put a beautiful ring on her finger.

"I know we're in the 9th grade, but," Kenshin looked up, "that's why I'm giving you this ring, as a promise. So will you, please?"

Kaoru couldn't say anything, not even "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" (a/n: I love that word!) she just stood there in shock. Then suddenly without thinking, she kissed Kenshin, on the lips.

The sudden action made Kenshin and Kaoru fall down, but they didn't care, they just kept kissing. But then they stopped for air, "Oh, Kenshin, of course! I will! I will!"

They both lay on the floor embracing each other. And after a while Kaoru looked at Kenshin, "I kissed you without even thinking, I suppose I'll get sick too."

"Don't worry Kaoru," he said smiling and pulling her closer, "I told you, angels don't get sick.

They both smiled as they held each other, then the clock rang.

"Oh!" Kaoru immediately got up.

"What? Is it work?" Kenshin said sitting up too.

"No, no," she said, "let me have a couple of days off. It's my brother Yahiko! He has a group project to do and he's having his partner over today! I have to keep an eye on him!"

"Well," Kenshin smiled, "I don't want to keep you from taking care of your brother! Don't forget your promise!"

"Of course not!" She said and kissed him on his forehead, his fever was so bad anymore, "Bye!"

"Bye!" he said as she left, he decided that he would get some sleep dreaming about Kaoru.

oooooooooo00000000000ooooooooo

Kaoru got home surprisingly before Yahiko, but not too early because as Kaoru was unlocking the door Yahiko and his partner were coming.

"Hey, Busu!" Yahiko called out, to Kaoru's surprise, his partner was a girl, "This is my partner, Tsubame."

"Uh, hello," she girl said shyly, "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. What are you doing for your project?"

"It has to be on why violence is bad," Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a good topic," Tsubame said.

"Yeah right!" Yahiko said, "I practice swordsmanship! You shouldn't tell me that violence is bad!" Yahiko said this in a higher tone, which sounded like yelling, but he actually didn't mean it to be so loud. At this Tsubame thought he was yelling at her so she put her head down.

"No, I think it's a good topic too," Kaoru said, "Remember what the Kamiya Kasshin style teaches, Yahiko!"

Yahiko stuck out his tongue at Kaoru and Tsubame said, "You shouldn't stick your tongue out at Kaoru-san."

"Oh! What do you know!" Yahiko yelled angrily walking away.

"Don't worry," Kaoru said to the said Tsubame, "He's always like this, he don't know how to act around gentle, pretty girls. You just got to stand up to him!"

Tsubame simply nodded. But as the day went on, Kaoru would hear Yahiko yelling at Tsubame. Yahiko walked out of the room he was in angrily.

"Yahiko! Don't be so mean!" Kaoru yelled, but not loud enough for Tsubame to hear.

"But, but," Yahiko started, "Girls are so, so!"

"Well, you're just gonna have to learn how to treat girls!" Kaoru yelled, "I want you to be friends with Tsubame! And if I catch you yelling at Tsubame anymore, you're gonna do extra training!"

"Yes," Yahiko said barely above a whisper.

While Kaoru was talking to Yahiko, Tsubame thought of what Kaoru said to her earlier, "you just got to stand up to him!" Tsubame was never really the brave one, but she wanted to know Yahiko a little better. Soon Yahiko walked into the room.

"Look, I'm sorry," Yahiko said.

Tsubame smiled, "Okay. But promise me you'll be nicer."

Yahiko smiled, "I promise!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well? How was that? Good I hope! Please **Review! **And I want **more than 5! **I know, a little selfish but I like it when you review! Next chapter Kenshin comes back! YAY! I hoped you liked it! And Lent is almost over so Happy Easter! Or if you don't celebrate Easter, have a nice Spring Break! Well, Until Next time

Ja ne


	10. All Better Now?

**Ok so, I'm sorry, I haven't updated for like a month. But at least I'm here now! Things have been stressing lately because I'm graduating this year! YaY! And not from high school, junior high, can you believe it? Any way on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

"All Better Now?"

Kaoru awoke feeling very happy. She took a look at her ring and smiled "Kenshin."

Kaoru got ready, nothing would bother her today. Even if Hikaru came, though the chances weren't likely, she could not stay mad long. See knew she was a little young to be engaged, but it wasn't really an _engagement, _it was a promise.

"Yahiko! Are you ready?" Kaoru called as she tied the ribbon to her hair.

"Yea," called Yahiko, "I'm gonna leave now."

"Oh, ok, but be careful."

And with that he left, "Bye Busu!"

Kaoru sighed, "Isn't there one mourning where he wouldn't call me that?" But it didn't hurt Kaoru's feelings anymore. It was the younger brother's job to torture their older sisters, and he did his job well.

Kaoru got finished and started to leave. She locked the door and when she turned around she saw a surprise that said:

"Hi Kaoru!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru threw her arms around him and then checked his forehead, "Are you sure you're all better now?"

"Better than before," Kenshin smiled, "Still a little feverish, but I can manage."

Kaoru smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to school," smiled Kenshin, "What else?"

They walked to school hand-in-hand and she told him about school, everything other than Hikaru.

When Kaoru and Kenshin came to school, a lot of people noticed and stopped talking for a moment.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at the people starring, but soon they started to turn around and started talking again.

"That was weird," said Kenshin.

"Maybe they are finally starting to accept the way we look," Kaoru said happily.

"Maybe," Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru looked around and saw Aoshi, "Hold on Kenshin, I need to ask Aoshi something."

Aoshi turned to see Kaoru and Kenshin coming over to him.

"So, did you visit Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"I promised, didn't I?"

Kaoru smiled, "Yes. Will she be coming today?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh," Kaoru said sadly. Of course she enjoyed Kenshin's company, but she did miss her best friend. But soon Kaoru saw the light at the end of the tunnel and smiled, "I'll visit her today!"

"She'd like that," Aoshi said as he nodded. Truly a man of little words.

Kaoru smiled and looked to Kenshin as the bell rung.

oooooooo000000oooooooo

The morning wasn't too exciting, same old boring classes. But what happened at break wasn't the same old boring thing.

Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kaoru were talking, but Sanosuke couldn't stay focused, the promise he made was ringing in his head. Sanosuke was a man of his word; he never broke promises, especially to pretty girls. That settled it he was going to say that he had something to do and excuse himself, but then he heard it.

"Kenshin!"

Sanosuke and Kenshin turned to see Megumi. Sano knew it, he would get busted, but it wasn't entirely his fault.

"May I help you?" asked Kenshin.

"Sorry," said Megumi, "but I must steal Kenshin from you!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru looked puzzling to Kenshin and he shrugged, but then Megumi hooked arms with Sano.

"Um, what?" Kenshin and Kaoru were both confused.

'_Damn,' _Sanosuke knew he was in for it.

"But he's not Kenshin," Kaoru started.

"I am," Kenshin finished.

"What?" Megumi looked to Sanosuke, who had a worried smile on his face, "Is it true, you aren't Kenshin?"

"Um," Sano gave an unconvincing smile, "Yes, my name is Sanosuke."

"You liar!" Megumi was now furious and let go of his arm, "You said you were Kenshin!"

"Now when did I say that!" Sanosuke asked.

"You should have made it clear to me that you weren't Kenshin!"

"I tried to, but you kept cutting m-"

"I don't want to hear your poor excuse!"

"See you did it again!"

"Why were you carrying Kenshin's books!"

"He was sick yesterday! I was getting his stuff so I can take it with me!"

Megumi growled with angry, "You, you Rooster-head! I can't believe I actually liked you!" and then she stormed off.

"Hey, wait!" Sanosuke felt bad, it was weird, but he liked her too, "Um, excuse me guys!" and Sanosuke ran after Megumi.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.

"I was hoping you knew."

oooooooooOOOOOOooooooo

The rest of the school day was less exciting. Kenshin and Kaoru both wondered what happen to Sanosuke and Megumi, but never got the chance to find out. Maybe it was better if they stayed out of it. Maybe things were all better now?

When school was over, Kaoru was at her locker, and guess who? Hikaru. Once again Hikaru came.

"Kaoru I know you told me to stay away, but," Hikaru said, "I can't I keep thinking about you and-" Hikaru paused as he saw Kenshin step in front of Kaoru.

"You were saying?" asked the glaring Kenshin.

"I-I………" Hikaru hesitated as he saw Kenshin's scar (that was fading away).

"Yes?" Kenshin said dully, "What did you want to say to my Kaoru?"

"Y-your Kaoru?"

"Yes. Hurry, we went to go home."

Hikaru shook his head, "I-it could wait."

"Well, when you do decide to say it," Kenshin said, "Make sure I'm there."

And with that Hikaru ran off and Kaoru smiled, "Thanks Kenshin!"

"It deserves a kiss, don't you think?" Kenshin smiled and they kissed, "Hopefully he won't bother you again.

They walked home and enjoyed each others company until they reached Kaoru's house.

"Bye Kenshin," Kaoru waved and her ring shined in the light.

"Bye Kaoru," he gave a gentle smile.

"Love you!"

"Love you too," Kaoru started to unlock her door, when she did she blew a kiss to Kenshin. Kenshin catch it and blew her a kiss and she entered her house.

Kenshin happily walked home as Yahiko and Tsubame approached the house.

"I'm home Bu-I mean Kaoru-nee," Yahiko was about to say Busu, but he remembered that Tsubame didn't like it.

"Hi Yahiko, Tsubame-chan," Kaoru smiled, "Come on in."

"Hello Kaoru-san," Tsubame smiled as they walked into house.

As Yahiko walked in, Kaoru whispered, "Remember the promise you made to Tsubame-chan!"

"Yea, I know! Why else would I call you 'Kaoru-nee'?" Yahiko whispered back and Kaoru laughed. Maybe thing are all better now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**How was that? Hopefully good. I'm running out of ideas! HELP! What should happen next? Please give any ideas you might have. Until next time**

**Ja ne**

**P.S that kinda sounded like the end, huh? Well, it won't be the end unless you want it to be. Please Review and tell me how I did or any suggestions. **


End file.
